The New Loki
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: The Avengers are relived to be done with the God of Mischief; however Thor is still grieving for his brother. Taking a page from the Mortals of Midguard he makes a wish on a shooting star. Now The Avengers have to deal with a new Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Loki**

The Avengers are relived to be done with the God of Mischief; however Thor is still grieving for his brother. Taking a page from the Mortals of Midguard he makes a wish on a shooting star. Now The Avengers have to deal with a new Loki.

* * *

It was a beautiful clear night over New York City; the stars shined brighter then the city lights along with a full white moon hanging in the sky. The city below the sky was filled with life; one would not know that only a few months ago that there was a battle with a hostile alien force. It seemed that a large gathering of people was assembled at a particular building that was not like the rest.

Standing among the forest of run of the mill sky scrapers, was a rather artful building that once held the name, _**STARK**_ on its side, now only a single letter remained on the building, gone was giant _**S**_,_**T**_,_**R**_, and _**K**_ leaving only the _**A**_ form the original letters.

The gathering around the towers base was a celebration of the tower's reopening and renaming, now officially, _AVENGERS Tower_. Due to massive popularity the press, celebrities, and of course the Avengers where in attendance of what the press was calling _'Partying with the Heroes'_.

Tony 'Iron Man' Stark had ranged all his comrades into the party, having Agent Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff dressed in a beautiful black and red dress, and he of course was dressed in the finest suit for the evening along with Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, Dr. Bruce 'Hulk' Banner, and Steve 'Captain America' Rogers and even Thor 'God of Thunder' Odinson were dressed in fine, custom tailors suits.

While Tony embraced the attention the others were not as enthused. Natasha and Clint stayed out of the lime light, Natasha trying to blend in and Clint hiding above the hordes of people, Dr. Banner tried to escape the party all together and go back to his lab, Steve was a bit unnerved by all the cameras and Camara Phones at the party along with some of the more, intimidating women in attendance, and as for Thor... he had escaped the party and the bizarre things around him.

He stood on the Avengers tower's balcony, looking up at the sky, only the stars to gave him company tonight. Jane Foster, the Midguardian woman he has been courting was still out of his reach in some country Thor could not pronounce doing her research. He felt disconnected from Asguard now that his mother and the man he thought was his brother for his entire life was dead. Sure he still had his father and his friends, but his father was often distant and busy ruling Asguard, his friends despised his brother and did not morn for the trickster's passing with him.

Then something caught the god of thunder's eye.

Up in the night sky, a star with a shimmering tail streaked across the sky. Thor watched it, and it brought the memory of something Jane had once told him.

'_If you see a shooting star you can make a wish on it.'_

He remembered those words as he looked at the falling star as it almost disappeared in the distance over the stilettos of the other sky scrapers. He decided to try the midguardian magic.

"Oh, magic star of Midguard. Please grant me my wish. I wish... to have Loki, my brother back." He wished out loud watching the star disappear.

Thor waited a while before looking around, a bit disappointed that his wish was not granted.

Or so it seemed...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Okay so this is my first attempt at an Avengers FanFiction. I have only have some basic knowledge of the super heroes and I've seen Avenger and Thor: The Dark World so far, and some Hulk movie but not sure if it was the right one. This is supposed to be a kinda for laughs kinda story so if it makes some people laugh or brightens their day then mission accomplished.

Also if you want to leave a review please make it related to the story and not just bash me and how I live or act. It seems that some one has been bashing other writers for seemingly no reason and not even being helpful.

So please, if you review, please leave the reason what was wrong with this chapter and a suggestion to fix it. If not then go flame somewhere else! I don't expect to get it right and not have errors in my writing I'm human, I am not perfect.

Thank you for reading this and I will update irregularly. I look forward to your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Loki**

The Avengers are relived to be done with the God of Mischief; however Thor is still grieving for his brother. Taking a page from the Mortals of Midguard he makes a wish on a shooting star. Now The Avengers have to deal with a new Loki.

* * *

Nick Fury, the director of a world organization that operated in secret under the acronym **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** which stood for **_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._** He was the person you did not want to get angry, not because he ran one of the largest secret organizations, but he was a well experience spy and seen many horrible things and survived them.

However this new mission may be the one to finally put him in the ground.

Normally Director Fury was onboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mobile HQ, called the Helicarrier, in the command room. Right now he was facing a dangerous foe he thought he would never see again after the heroes, collectively known as the Avengers, defeated him and taken to face justice... on Asguard... not sitting in a special S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room right in front of him.

"Well Mr. Fury? I don't suppose you will answer my question any time soon." Came a clam and almost mocking masculine voice, from sitting in front of Director Fury, hand cuffed and sitting in a chair that had two legs off the ground was… Loki, the god of mischief and Thor's, adopted, younger brother or so he seemed to be.

The man looked to be no older then twenty-seven in Midguardian years; he had shoulder length dark hair that was slicked back to his neck with the ends curling outwards, pale unblemished skin, green eyes and was abnormally tall as his feet still touched the ground as he leaned back in the chair, seemingly at ease as he just looked at the Director innocently.

"Or I don't suppose you are a fan of multicolored colored ponies." The man pulled at the bottom of the shirt he was wearing which confused the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. quite a bit.

The man was wearing odd clothes that contradicted his appearance, with a black t-shirt that said... I, Heart, Bronies with six cartoon ponies and a rainbow on it, a pair of green swim trunks that had an image of a golden horned helmet that many had seen the same man wearing on his head that was absent right now, and white and green checkered high tops on his feet.

"And you are?" Fury asked, unsure of what was going on inside the man's head; then again he probably didn't want to.

"Well of course! You humans have come up with the most entertaining ideas." The man praised with a smile as the hand cuffs rattled as he stretched his arms over his head and leaned back a bit further, the sounds of stiff bones cracking.

"Cut the act Loki! Why are you here? Why are you not on Asguard?" Fury asked, getting angry with the god. The man just blinked at him confused. "How did you know my name?" he asked instead, seeming surprised before surging his shoulders. "Well any way can I go? I've got things to do, places to be." Loki told him before Fury narrowed his one visible eye.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me your plans." Fury told him and Loki tilted his head to the side. "And what would my plans be?" Loki asked rolling his eyes. "Enslaving the populous of the United States into becoming my slaves?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his confession.

"You tried that, and we beat you. You no longer have the cube." Fury told him only to get a chuckle from Loki. "Why would I need that for?" he asked and Fury became suspicious of this Loki. "You have another way?" Fury asked but Loki yawned. "Maybe, Maybe not. Can I go now? I'm getting rather bored." Loki told him, frowning as he put an elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm on his hand.

"I don't think so." Then the door opened to reveal several armed guards in black riot uniforms. "These nice men will escort you to your new accommodations." Fury said and the men forced Loki to stand up and walk among them, none of them being very kind to the strange man on their way to round glass cell. The hand cuffs where removed before Loki was pushed in forcefully from behind by a guard before he was shut in and then left alone to lay face down on the white floor.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Loki commented as he picked himself up, and looked around at the white and glass cell. "These are dull accommodations." He muttered as he examed the cell. "Not even a bathroom, how inconsiderate." Loki pouted, and then grew very bored...

**Avengers Tower**

After the Avengers' Tower opening ceremony most of the Avengers were up, Tony and Bruce were of course in the lab working out some new invention of Tony's, Steve was in the personal gym knocking around several sand bags, Nastasha and Clint having been sent on S.H.I.E.L. , as for Thor...

The god of thunder was just dressed in a pair of sweat pants and witting for the toaster to pop up with the tasty Tarts of Pop he had been introduced to on his first trip to Midguard. Then came the sound of bells making Thor turn around confused as he tried to find the source of the bells that sounded rather familiar.

_-Mr. Odinson, sir. I believe that is your Stark phone ringing.-_ came a British disembodied voice said and Thor looked at the tiny black box that was making the ringing noise and lit up with S.H.I.E.L.D**.**'s emblem appearing on it.

"Yes. Thank you Phantom Servant." He said to the AI before picking up the phone and answering it the way Jane and Tony had thought him.

"Hello?" he greeted unsurely as he put the phone to his ear.

"Thor. This is Fury; we have something I think belongs to you." Came Director Fury's voice form the phone, confusing the god.

"I am not aware I was missing something." Thor replied and then was startled by the loud alarms that then came over the phone. "Thor, I suggest you get to the Helicarrier. Loki is back." Came Fury's voice again before the call was disconnected.

The phone slipped from Thor's hand in surprise as the god was in disbelief before a smile came to his face. "Midguardian magic is quite powerful." He muttered for getting his hammer and flying off to the Helicarrier.

**Helicarrier**

Everyone in the control room of the Helicarrier just looked at their screens and went about their duties, the alarms for and escaped prisoner had been shut off after the prisoner had been found. A few brave agents dared to look behind them at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in fear of punishment for laughing at his current appearance.

For Director Fury was not in his normal all black attire and plain black eye patch, instead it was a dark red version of it that almost took on the shade of blood, and as for his eye patch... it was no longer plain black as small sparkling stones that formed a yellow smiley face decorated it.

Only one agent could approach him and not show bewilderment or amusement at his current attire.

"Sir." Agent Maria Hill came forward, only her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued uniform was now light green.

"Report Agent Hill." Fury said, not looking at her but at the screens and the agents at the various consoles.

"Yes, Sir. The prisoner has been found and contained in the mess hall. There are several agents guarding him right now." She informed him as footage of the Helicarrier's mess hall was brought up along with sound, getting a tail end of a joke. "And then he said 'That's not a Yak! That's me Wife!' " came Loki's voice and then the laughter of several agents. The video showed that Loki was in the center of new agents that were not aware of how dangerous the man was, or of that he had done.

"It's not ideal but it will have to do. Now what's the damage report?" Fury asked as his crimson red suit became a clam shade of purple. Agent Hill pulled up the affected areas Loki had tampered with on his screens as she had a tablet in her hands.

"Well it seems everything is in working order just with some... modifications." She informed the director as she pulled up a live video feed.

"The lab rats are ah... Twirking, according to the new lab tech..." She said as she showed how the mice were dancing in the lab rather strangely to a Miley Cyrus song that was playing in the back ground. A few agents who heard her report started to snort and chuckle holding back laughter.

"The water in the men's showers is turning their skin bright blue." Agent Hill brought up photos of several male agents who were now had bright blue skin and some white pants on. "The doctor said they will be just smurfy?" Agent Hill read off a bit confused but a few gents on deck started laughing, understanding the reference.

"The training weapons now shoot out puffs of cotton candy as well as become giant Pixy Sticks." She went on as there was a video of some trainees with rather deadly looking guns but when they fired... only colorful puffs of sugary candy came out floating at the target harmlessly. Then another one showed agents fighting with staffs and when it got hit rather forcefully, it broke open and rained sour apple flavored dust. A few agents that were listening in then fell to the floor laughing.

"Of course certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have reported their uniforms changing color with their mood." She said as her own uniform changed from yellow to orange. "And last of all is this... painted up on the deck sir." Agent Hill concluded as an aerial snap shot of the Helicarrier and in bright neon green was the words, **_LOKI WAS HERE! XP_**, appeared on the screen.

"What about the soap slide on deck 7?" Fury asked and Agent Hill looked confused. "We haven't gotten any reports on that yet sir, there's also the possibility of more traps like this." she informed him, not sharing the other agents scene of humor, or Loki's.

"Any idea on how he got out?" Fury asked and Agent Hill didn't say anything for a while. "Sir... the camera's in that room seemed to have gone off line at the time of his escape whish was... 2 hours ago." She told him carefully as she saw his clothes turn orange.

"Where's Thor?" he asked and Agent Hill was about to responded when an agent in charge of monitoring the top deck spoke up. "Thor has landed on the Helicarrier sir." they said brushing away the tears of laughter.

Fury was not amused as he left to speak with the god of thunder.

* * *

Yay! 2nd chapter! Also I would like to point out that this Loki is not the Loki Thor knows. Another thing is I would like to say I am not bashing my fellow bronies, but it will have a connection in later chapters.

I would also like to thank those who reviewed, faved, and are following this story I hope you are not disappointed with the way I am taking this story.

Thank you for reading this and I will update irregularly. I look forward to your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Loki**

The Avengers are relived to be done with the God of Mischief; however Thor is still grieving for his brother. Taking a page from the Mortals of Midguard he makes a wish on a shooting star. Now The Avengers have to deal with a new Loki.

* * *

Thor was smiling for more than one reason as he landed on the Helicarrier; one was of course for his brother's return and judging from the neon green paint had his name on it he had been pranking those of S.H.I.E.L.D.

While he was admiring his brother's handy work he noticed some agents on the tarmac were changing colors, from yellow, to blue, to red, to black and all over again. Then he notice some of the smaller fly crafts had giant rainbows and colorful winged horses on them. Thor chuckled in amusement and happiness before he heard someone call him.

"Thor." Fury called him, Thor greeted him but not without noticing the new Addison to his eye patch. "Good morning to you Fury Director. It is good to see you have a smile upon your face." He said and Fury's clothes changed from blue to a peach color before going red.

"I'm not smiling Thor. If you hadn't noticed your brother is back." Fury said to the god who only nodded happily. "Yes, tis a glorious day for a son of Asgard to return!" Thor responded happily but Fury did not share his happiness.

"I thought he was supposed to be facing Asgardian justice. Why is he back on Earth?" Fury asked him, but Thor just smiled. "I will explain all Fury Director." Thor assured him as they left to talk in a more secure area, like the command center that Loki had found his way to.

**Helicarrier, Command Center**

Agent Hill had tried to stop Loki, but it was apparently impossible for the great and powerful All-father Odin to control the trickster, what chance did a human woman have? None.

Then again it didn't seem like anything really bad, when the god of Mischief found his way in.

"It's so boring here." Loki pouted as he half lay on the conference table up in the command center and half sat in the chair in hand cuffs, Agent Hill glared at him. Loki was being flanked by two armed guards but they seemed to be more relaxed then they should.

"Get used to it. You are going to go away for a long time for what you have done." She said to him coldly as her uniform turned crimson red, but he only looked at her in confusion. "And what, may I ask, did I do to deserve such punishment?" he asked her and she grew stiff.

"Was it the blue in the showers? That comes off easily with some alcohol." Loki told her but Agent Hill tried not to show her anger, even if the uniform gave it away, she had to remember to tell that to the agents in the clinic about that.

Loki sat back up and tapped his chin, thinking.

"What about the cotton candy guns? Or the Pixy Staffs?" He asked, and she said nothing as her uniform remained red.

"No?" He asked and pouted confused. "Are you going to tell me or just make me confess to all the pranks I did?" He asked her and she came over and leaned in close to him, trying to be intimidating, but he only seemed confused.

"You don't remember taking control of some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sharpest minds?" she asked him, remembering the first time she saw him, beating herself up for not stopping him and Agent Barton form taking the tesract in the first place.

Loki only raised an eyebrow, showing his confusion as he looked her dead in the eye as she couldn't tower over him event if her was sitting.

"No." he answered, Agent Hill slammed a hand on the table, getting the attention of some of the agents on the lower deck. She got in the gods face as she glared angrily at him. "You don't remember stabbing a very well respected SHIELD agent in the heart with your staff!?" she asked as she gold more in his face, he didn't move away from her.

"One cannot remember things they have not done love." He told her simply and calmly as she screamed in his face, her hands almost going to his neck but they stayed at her side before storming off into the corridor angrily.

Loki looked after her confused and... worried?

**Agent Hill**

Agent Hill stormed away from the command center but didn't go too far as she was waiting for Director Fury to get back with Thor. Her uniform changed uniform red to dark blue, which was the normal color for the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms but the enchantment, spell, or whatever Loki did to them was still active.

Taking deep clamming breaths, Agent Hill was holding back tears. While she had level 7 accesses, unlike the Avengers, she knew the man Loki stabbed back before the battle of New York was still alive. That knowledge did not make the god's actions any less sever. Other people had died to but she barely knew most of them.

Agent Phil Coulson had been to one to recruit her into S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as several others. He was like an idol of S.H.I.E.L.D. much like Director Fury, only he was more... normal.

Anyone who knew him would know he had a fondness for old timey things, like his once prized collection of near mint condition Caption America cards, which were bloodied and used to motivate the Avengers to fight Loki and not each other. Then the few who had the privilege to be part of a team with him knew about his 1962 Chevrolet Corvette he affectedly calls, Lola. He never wore S.H.I.E.L.D.'s more modern standard issue uniforms, but wore a well pressed suit with a tie which was the uniform back in the first days of the organization.

"Agent Hill." Fury called her as she snapped to attention as he came over towards her along with a beaming Thor.

"Director Fury." She greeted him, as they continued on their way to the command center and then Thor spoke. "Agent of the Hills, how is my brother doing? I noticed many a mischief abound on your vessel." He asked her and her uniform turned red.

"Ah. I see he has done Mischief to you as well. Do not fear I will get him to cease these actions no matter how comical." Thor happily told her and Agent Hill didn't look convinced.

"Where is he Agent Hill? Agent Stern informed me he had been moved." Fury asked and then her uniform turned yellow. "He's... in the command center flanked by two guards' sir." she told him and Fury's uniform turned red. "What is he doing there, Agent Hill?" he asked and she did not answer as the door slid open and they were showered with colorful confetti and greeted by Loki who had a big grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday~!" He yelled as he surprised Agent Hill and Thor as they looked around the command center, the guards where still there but only hand colorful spots on their uniform with cone party hats on their helmets, holding a banner between them saying, **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AGENT HILL!_** Besides that the whole command center had balloons, streamers, and confetti lettered all over it.

Fury was not amused.

"Loki what did you do to my command center?" he asked as his uniform was now crimson red.

"I destroyed it?" He responded before looking at a wide eyed Agent Hill. "Like it?" he asked her happily as her uniform when from pink to green and back again.

"What? How did?" she asked looking at him in disbelief and stepping away from him and besides Thor who was confused but happy to see his brother alive again.

"Oh! I was talking to some agents and they mentioned it was your Birthday today. Like it?" Loki asked her and she was stunned that this seemed to be the same Loki who killed so many agents and then let louse an alien invasion on the streets of New York. She couldn't see him throwing her a birthday surprise.

"You never left the command center; I was gone for **_FIVE_** minutes!" She told him, knowing he would have to have walked past her to get balloons, streamers and the banner, but he also had the time to put everything up.

"Oh! I always travel with this little trinket." Loki said as he moved aside and showed them the green cannon with brown wooden wheels with some gold on them, behind him.

"You've had a cannon with you the whole time!" Fury asked surprised and angry as Loki only smiled as he placed a foot to angle the cannon and grabbed a long white fuse looking string.

"Of course." He then pulled the string and something white came out of it and landed on the conference table. A large white table cloth covered the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the table, it unfolded to reveal a punch bowl, with a ladle and glasses, more balloons, streamers, and confetti, and a large cake decorated with roses and '**_Happy Birthday Agent Hill_**'written on it beautifully and of course plates and utensils.

"A **_PARY CANNON_**!" Loki laughed manically as he confused Thor, Fury, and Agent Hill at the same time.

* * *

XD, Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,814 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 8 - Follows: 10. If you get where I'm going with this I'll give then a piece of Agent Hill's birthday cake.

Also to treavellergirl, it's spelled Midgard, I found out while watching the captions for an Avenger's cartoon.


End file.
